Your Little Pony
by WeLonelyOldSouls
Summary: This is all new to me. It started when my friend sent me a PM. Then, it grew into more. now I cant get it out of my head. Pony... Pony... Pony.


**AN/: This is all new to me. I used to be involved, but drifted out. If anything is wrong, please, please message me or review or whatever so that i can fix it. A writer lives to serve. Also, MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust, not me. Please dont send the copyright people after my soul. **

"I want to be your little pony."

The sentence came unexpectedly as we were messaging one day. In hindsight, it wasn't that weird, but at the time, I freaked out.

"What?! That is **so** wrong! Don't even think about it." I replied.

"… .-. Not that way. I want to rp again." He replies.

"Oh." I reply, stalling. Heknew that when he quit, I had too.

"Alright. I need to create an OC again, though." I replied.

"Same here. Meet in half an hour?" he asks.

"Sure." I type, rising to empty the dregs of my tea. I glance at the clock, shocked that it is already 9:17. I rinse out my mug of tea and start another brewing. In the meantime, I run to grab my laptop's charger, and last night's homework. I speed change into pajamas, sprinting back down stairs to pour my tea. I carry all of my crap into the sitting room. I plug my laptop in and organize the table to hold all of my stuff. I place my textbook on my lap and pile my laptop atop it. I start my internet browser and look at the time as the page loads. I cough and swallow tea to avoid coating the laptop's screen as the time registers. I've wasted 20 minutes! I rush through the login process. A notice pops up.

_Since you were last online, we have gone through a major overhaul of our system and graphics. You may have a lot of questions, but please be patient. Our new system will explain everything. _

The rest of the creation process is rushed even further by that stupid update, so I throw together a moderate OC, leaving open the customization menu.

It takes ten minutes for Ethan to log back online. His OC trots onto the screen and fuzzes as it updates. His normal blue colt shrinks, its coat lightening into a pale yellow green. The amber eyes darken to wide blue irises. The wings shrivel and fall off with a shower of feathers as a small horn emerges from its forehead. The white mane and tail slowly fill with color, growing a vibrant green. A sprout of pale pink hair follows, curling through the mane and tail. Freckles adorn the young face.

His OC looks over at mine and smiles. It's a shy smile, hinting at a pain somewhere. I reach into my bag and pull out a red ribbon. I part the strands of her mane by color, winding them together before tying them off in a large bow.

"There." I say, gracing the OC with a smile. It smiles back, this time a full smile. When nothing else happens I take a look at my character's stats. Most of the stuff is blank, but a few details stick out. Evidentially this OC owns a cottage by a lake, out in the wilderness. I file away the property deed, and peruse the rest of the saddlebags. A few dresses, a medium sum of bits, some food, nothing really stands out until I get to the last section. A pair of flintlock pistols. My mind reels as I imagine what could have prompted the game to do this.

I open a private chat with Ethan and notice something else. Whereas I quit completely, he must have stuck around and moderated. His bio has a few stars on it, as well as a job description. I start to ask him what's up, but decide to go with it. I hit the home button, but nothing happens. Then a notification pops up.

_You must finalize relationships before proceeding._

I look around my screen until a new button pops out to me. I hit the button, and Ethan's OC appears. I right click it, and a series of relationships pop up. I scroll through the list, dam, sister, foal, niece, cousin, roommate, slave, friend, enemy, adopted, the list went on and on. A star appears by adopted, and I mouse over it.

_Your partner has shown you what they recommend._

I hit the button, and received a few new items. A basic foal's furniture set, a book on raising foals, a few toys, and a mysterious amulet. Most of it was pretty basic, until I got to the amulet. The description didn't help.

_A small necklace imbued with mysterious properties, this may be a blessing or Pandora's Box. _

I shake my head and suppress a yawn, hitting the return home button. My screen dissolves into a symbol of Celestia and Luna circling each other. The screen rises and sets the sun, before floating the moon up.

Halfway through the cycle the screen dissolves into wilderness. Pine trees covered in snow dot the sides of the path, and the snow banks along the frozen dirt are nearly as tall as me. Ethan tags along behind me, behaving much like a real foal would have, ducking and diving into the snow.

"Hey!" I call back, gently chiding her. She keeps in line behind me from then on, before the trees clear out to reveal the cottage. The log cabinesque cottage was over a frozen stream, which had a cobblestone bridge across it. Wood was piled along the side of the house, and the stream emptied into a small pool. We trotted toward the door to the cabin, and I pushed my avatar inside. The loading screen pops up for a moment before vanishing again.

The main room of the cottage is not at all what I had expected. A bar rests along the far wall, and a fire roars in the center. Tables and chairs are stacked along the wall. A fine film of dust covers everything. Evidently it's been a while since I was last here. I lead Ethan's OC up the staircase.

Upstairs are four rooms and another flight of stairs. I poke my head into every room, noting the sparse accommodations. Only upstairs do I find what I'm searching for. The main bedroom for the proprietor is normally the uppermost one. A small fireplace rests in the corner. Ethan's OC pushes the snow off of the window, and we marvel at the glistening snow covering everything.

I turn and deposit most of the saddlebags contents into their places. As I open one last cabinet, I notice four or five flashing buttons.

The first reads that I have new customers waiting.

The second announced that I had yet to open the inn to business.

The third was an announcement that I had yet to finalize my avatar.

The fourth was a PM from Ethan.  
_**Ethan: Lily Mist  
Me: what?  
Ethan: my OC is named Lily Mist.  
Ethan is offline.  
**_

I finished housekeeping, trading the saddlebags for a holster for my pistols, and wandered back down stairs. Two ponies were stopped by the bar, glancing around. I walked behind the oaken counter.

"How may I help you?" I asked cheerfully, despite being exhausted.

"Hello, I am seeking a room for the week. I aim to explore these woods and provide an accurate map. My friend here is just looking for a drink." He says.

"Glad to hear it, so am I." I replied in my mind.

"Okay." I walked behind the counter and checked the log book.

"The room will be 15 bits a night. Second on the left." I instructed as he paid. I handed him a key and turned the next stallion.

"How may I help you?" I sighed.

"Just a mug of ale." I moved to the nearest keg and started to fill the glass.

"Not that one. The second one." He instructed quickly.  
I filled his glass and checked the log again.

"Two bits." He dropped the coin on the counter, and sat at kind of the tables. I started cleaning until he left, before disconnecting.

The clock said 2am when I quit the program, and I placed my laptop on the table and curled into sleep.


End file.
